442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Guerrero
José Paolo Guerrero Gonzales (Chorrillos, Lima, January 1, 1984) is a Peru player. He plays as center forward and his current team is the S.C. International of the Brazilian Serie A Championship. He is an absolute international with the National Team of Peru since 2004, of which he is the top scorer in history. Guerrero is a forward known to be unbalancing, needed powerful, 6 play well with his back to the goal, and have good chest control, besides being a technical player in the area, which allows you to define goal situations. He began his sports career in the quarries of the Alianza Lima club and then moved on to Bayern Munich II, and later debuted with Bayern Munich in the Bundesliga during the 2003/2004 season. With the Bavarian picture he won the championship in 2 Bundesliga and 2 German Cups, ending his participation in the team with 44 games and 12 goals. After joining, in 2006, for Hamburg SV, he won the Intertoto Cup in 2007, and after 6 seasons without titles, after having scored 51 goals in 183 games, he signed, in 2012, for Corinthians, winning the Paulista Championship and a Club World Cup in 2012, scoring the winning goal against Chelsea, this competition recognized him as the Best Forward and the third Best Player, for which he received the Bronze Ball. A few months later, he won the South American Cup Winners Cup, and entered the history of Corinthians as the top foreign scorer with 54 goals. He was also recognized as the best striker of the year 2014 in Brazil. In his passage through Corinthians he scored 54 goals in 128 games. In 2015 he signed for Flamengo and won the Carioca Championship in 2017, h e also obtained the recognitions as Best Player and Top Scorer, and is the team's top foreign scorer with 42 '' goals '' and the tenth historic goalscorer. With the Peruvian soccer team, he has been the top scorer since June 4, 2016 with 35 goals in 89 matches, beating Teofilo Cubillas. 16 At the lower level he won the first place in the Bolivarian Games U18 2001 in Ecuador. With the national team, he played the 2007 Copa America in Venezuela, the Copa América in 2011 in Argentina, the Copa América in Chile in 2015, the Copa América Centenario in the United States, and the 2018 World Cup in Russia where he scored a goal in half-time, This being his first goal in the World Cups. 17 It has as medals, two bronze medals achieved in the 2011 and 2015 editions of the Copa America, was also the top scorer of these two editions. He is also the top scorer in active tournament named with 11 goals, ranking 12th in the history of the competition. In 2015 he was one of the 59 nominated players to the Golden Ball, becoming the first Peruvian in history to appear on this list. 18 During the year 2017, he was a determining factor in the classification of Peru to the World Cup after 36 years , that performance earned him recognition as the second best player in America, being included in the continent's ideal. Friends: Christian Cuevar Hamish Rodriguez Lionel Messigician Chewy Suarez Dirty Sanchez Notaxmar __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Peru players Category:Footballers Category:Characters Category:PLAYERS Category:442oons Category:Players on 2018 World Cup